Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2008/Guide
Anniversary Ring To receive an Anniversary Ring, talk to an event moogle in one of the three starting cities. If you still have a ring from a previous year, you will not be able to receive the new, fully charged ring until you have thrown the old one away. Event Details Start: Monday, May 12, 2008 at 01:00 (Time zone not given) End: Wednesday, May 28, 2008 at 01:00 (Time zone not given) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information to be given to you: *Chat Frequency: Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *Conversations With NPCs: Number of times you chat with a non-player character. *Parties Joined: Number of parties you have been a part of. *Alliances Joined: Number of alliances you have been a part of. *Battles Fought: Number of times you have engaged battle. *Number of Times KO'd: Number of times you have fallen. *Enemies Defeated: Number of times you have succeeded to defeat an opponent/monster. *GM Calls Made: Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Once every Japanese day after receiving the Anniversary Ring, the Event Moogle will offer you another present. You may choose to either take the present or wait another day for a potentially better present. *You can only get 1 present per day regardless of which country you talk to the moogle in. If you tell one moogle to wait you can not get an item from another moogle or tell another moogle to wait until the next day. *If you tell a moogle in Northern San d'Oria you will wait and then choose to get a prize the next day in Windurst Woods, the moogle in Windurst Woods will know that you choose to wait the previous day and will still give you a better gift. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Bastok Mines (I-9) *Windurst Woods (K-10) *Windurst Waters (F-5) Rewards *Anniversary Ring *Adventuring Certificate *Angelwing *Chocobo Ticket *Chocobo Wand *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Federation Stables Scarf *Kingdom Stables Collar *Republic Stables Medal Notes *You cannot recharge your Anniversary Ring or get another one if you throw away the ring obtained from this year's event. If you are out of charges, you will have to wait until the next time it becomes available. *Angelwings are dispensed in substantially higher numbers if you choose to wait. The Moogles typically give out one Angelwing if you ask for a prize immediately, or as many as forty-six after waiting for two days. *Unlike the Feast of Swords event, one can get the chocobo stables teleportation items for any nation no matter what one you are from; e.g. being from Bastok and receiving the Federation Stables Scarf. *If you have full inventory, but less than 99 Angelwings you could still receive them added to your stack. *Talking to the Moogle with full inventory will always display the message "You cannot obtain the angelwing.", no matter what the actual reward would be. Example: It is possible you will receive an Adventuring Certificate after clearing your inventory despite the previous message. *You must wait until JST midnight before receiving a new present or the "Wait" option after receiving the Anniversary Ring. *You do not need to have a Bronze Moogle Belt in order to receive a Silver Moogle Belt. *If you have a Gold Moogle Belt, you may still receive a Silver Moogle Belt. *Having an Adventuring Certificate stored at a storage NPC will make it possible to receive another one, however, due to its Rare/Ex nature, you have to toss your current one to get the other out of storage. *The "Wait" command supposedly increases your chances of obtaining "good" items, however it is not required to choose the "Wait" command before accepting a present to receive Adventuring Certificate, Bronze Moogle Belt or even Silver Moogle Belt (Tried and tested), though the chances of obtaining 1 Angelwing are definitely larger. It is assumed the "Wait" command would rule out junk prizes such as Chocobo Ticket, while increasing the chance to obtain a non-dispenseable item, however it is still possible to simply receive a pile of Angelwings after waiting several times. *If you already have a Chocobo Wand, you can still get another Chocobo Wand.